Forgotten 2
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: When Tamaki takes a spill, a sad past comes out from the host club's cutest member, Mitskuni.  This is more or less a rewrite of Forgotten.  However, this one is a different letter and different finder.  I don't own Ouran. Rating for angst...


This is more or less a rewrite of Forgotten. A couple of people asked for the host club to care, and how could I refuse? So after some serious writers block I got down to it. PS. I don't own Ouran.

Tamaki swung his bag by the strap in his typical go-lucky, idiotic fashion. His big blue eyes were shut up in his merriment.

Unfortunately, a clumsy person with their eyes open, is a clumsier person with their eyes closed.

Tamaki, as predicted, slipped on a banana peel. He, his bag, and everything in it went flying. The host king stifled a sob and proceeded to pick up his papers. It wasn't long until he was picking up the last one, no thanks to the rest of the club members, but discovered it wasn't his.

Tamaki began to skim the note, and got sucked in.

His expression must have been horrific, for it wasn't long until he was flanked by two identical red-headed devils. "Whatchya readin' there, Boss?" they asked with a sly smile, looking at the page only to snatch it, but soon found themselves caught up, too.

Soon the whole host club had gathered around, reading together.

The paper read,

"_I wear my cute grin and people ask, "Why are you happy?" They would never guess that I'm not._

_I used to be. I used to be happy even when I shouldn't have been. Now I struggle through the day, and it's all because I wasn't perfect enough for you._

_You wanted to cast me in your pretty little image. You crammed me into your mold, and, no matter how malleable I looked, it hurt._

_However, I jammed myself in just right to please you, and I succeeded. But that only brought my bindings in tighter. No matter how strong I was, I had a breaking point. No one could stretch and bend like you wanted forever. So I broke, and I'm just realizing that_ you _broke me._

_I stopped eating. I cried into my pillow at night. I was fatigued. You didn't notice. That's okay. I didn't want you to. I was being brave and capturing my true strength, and you were proud. But that didn't last._

_When did you stop looking at me proudly? When did you stop looking at me all together? When did we become strangers? When did you forget?_

_I don't know when. I was too busy thinking you loved me._

_I just can't believe I didn't see. How did I not know? I was so blind and numb. How did I not feel myself slipping?_

_I was _**told **_I wasn't happy. Suoh told me. Not flat out, but, looking back, I'm sure he knew. _

_I finally realized how strung out I was. I also realized I didn't want you anymore. _

_The worst part? You didn't even notice when I went back. All that work, and you didn't even care when I stopped. _

_Just know, I remembered you when you forgot me, and when you think to look back for your son, he's not going to be there following you. It's not because I got lost either. It's because you left me._

_-Mitskuni Haninozuka_

Tamaki looked up stricken, "Hunny… I didn'-"

"It doesn't matter," Hunny choked, cutting Tamaki off.

"But-"

"I said it doesn't MATTER!" Hunny said quickly, turning away from his friends to cry.

"Mitskuni."

Hunny turned around. Big crocodile tears streaked his cheeks. Mori stepped toward him, bending down. He ran his thumb under his eye, drying the tears, and followed a track down to his chin, erasing it. The meaning was clear, and Hunny caved.

The Lolita boy flung himself into Mori's awaiting arms. Mori patted his back instinctively, only to find the little boy inconsolable.

"I thought he loved me, Takashi!" Hunny wailed into Mori's shoulder, "I thought he FINALLY loved me!" Hunny let himself sound as broken as he felt. He had given up. He just wanted to be held and never let go of. He never wanted to be alone again.

The host club took turns letting Hunny cry into their powder blue jackets. Even Kyoya stiffly took him into his arms and patted his blond hair softly. Finally, he cried himself to sleep.

"Mori-senpi?" Haruhi's voice broke the silence, "Are you okay?"

Mori looked up, Hunny's motionless, sleeping body lay on the couch. His head was in Mori's lap. "Yeah… He's not." And with that Mori summed up a realm of emotions. He never was one to over elaborate.

"He'll be okay, Mori," said Kaoru, trying to be reassuring.

"No he won't, but he'll act like it."

The host club, for lack of anything to say, looked at their toes, some silently weeping, and thought of their hurting friend.

**I could do more chapters for this, or I could keep it a one shot. Any opinions?**


End file.
